Pokemon OC: Mina - Johto
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: The second story for my Pokemon OC. This picks up right where it left off with the Kanto arch. I wanted to touch on her powers a little in this one, but nothing fit so I pushed it back a little.


**New Journey:**

After Mina's family arrived in Blackthorn City things returned to the way they had been. The children continued their training as dragon tamers, and their parents took back their places in Dragon's Den. True to her word Mina did not open the present she received from James until she got back to the city. Inside the box was a delicate silver necklace fitted with a bright blue sapphire. As she pulled the necklace out of its box a small piece of paper fell to the floor. Stooping to pick it up Mina read the note as she sat on her bed.

"Dearest Mina, I heard from your brother that you were going to be moving back to Johto. You've been looking more and more sad with each passing day so it must be true. I'm so sorry. I wish I could hide you away and protect you. I've been hearing my mother and father talk about some kind of rearrangement or something regarding my future. I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm going to be leaving home soon. I don't think I can take Growlie with me, so if you even come back to Kanto can you check in on him for me? I don't know where I'll end up, but if I ever make it to Johto the first place I'll go is Blackthorn City and search for you. Wait for me Mina I'll get stronger. Love always, James and Growlie."

As she read and reread James' letter tears spilled from her eyes. She was sure she hid the necklace in a safe place in her room, and whenever she went out she would always wear it. A few years after their return to Blackthorn Mina's father informed her that they would be moving her to New Bark Town.

"But father, why?" Lance asked as Mina left to pack her bags without a word.

"Your sister is not ready to train. She's had her Dratini for years, and it still has not evolved. Clearly she needs time away to think," his father replied coldly.

The trip to New Bark Town was a silent one, and once in town she was delivered promptly to Professor Elm's home. Farewells were said, and her family left Mina not two minutes from coming into town. She was silent for a full week. The professor always asked her questions, and remarked how well Dratini looked both in health and stamina, but she remained silent.

"I know Mina," Professor Elm stated one afternoon, "Why don't you come over to the lab with me and choose a starter Pokemon?"

Looking up in surprise Mina stammered, "Wh…what?"

Smiling the professor said, "At least you're talking now. Dratini and you both look so sad, so I think it would be a wonderful idea for you to add another Pokemon to your team."

Mina looked from the professor to his wife and back to him before stating quietly, "But, none of the Pokemon you have in your lab are dragons."

"I don't see why that would matter," the professor stated still smiling.

A shadow of a smile crept on to Mina's face as she explained, "Dragon tamers aren't supposed to train anything other then dragons. Father and mother would be furious if they found out."

Giving her husband a wink Professor Elm's wife chimed in, "From what I understand you aren't a dragon tamer yet. You're parents haven't visited or even called since they brought you here, so they wouldn't even know."

Mina was silent for a while before jumping up and giving the professor a hug, "Thank you professor!"

They left for the lab the very next minute with Dratini bounding after them. Both Mina and Dratini were smiling and happy for the first time since coming back to Johto. Once in the lab Professor Elm introduced Mina and Dratini to three of the starter Pokemon.

"These are Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. All three would be a good partner for you Mina, but I'm leaving the choice up to you," the professor stated.

Mina looked over all three Pokemon carefully. In her heart she wanted to take all three of them with her, but she did not want to take advantage of the professor's generosity. She knew that if she asked the professor would give all three to her, but that wasn't right of her. New trainers could only have one, and she did not want to take advantage of them either.

"I'll take the Cyndaquil," Mina said bending to pick up the small fire Pokemon.

Warmth filled Professor Elm's heart as Mina cuddled her new Pokemon. He could see the want in her eyes, and knew she wanted all three. Her decision to only take one, and the fact that she wanted all three, confirmed his thoughts on the girl's situation.

"Bring your Cyndaquil and come back to my home Mina, there's something I would like to talk to you about," Professor Elm said.

Back at the professor's house Mina introduced her new Pokemon to the professors' wife, and together they all sat around the living room. Mina, Professor Elm, and his wife had cups of hot coco in their hands, and Dratini and Cyndaquil were enjoying a bowl of Pokemon food.

"Now Mina, I need you to listen carefully," the professor began as he took a sip of his hot coco, "the decision I came to is very important. The reason I wanted you to pick a starter Pokemon was a test."

"A test?" Mina asked looking at her two Pokemon enjoying each other's company.

"Yes," the professor replied, "I talked it over with my wife and we both agreed. You don't belong here."

Mina jumped almost spilling her drink as she questioned in hysteria, "What do you mean? If it's something I did I can change! I'll even start talking more and helping more and…"

"Calm down dear," Professor Elm's wife soothed as she put an arm around the girl, "let him explain."

"Your father told us everything that happened back in Kanto, and the problems you had adjusting to life when you returned to Johto. My wife and I agreed to let you live here to help you move on with your life, but it just isn't working," he explained, "So I decided that if you could move forward by picking out a Pokemon that your family wouldn't approve of then you would be able to move on from here."

"Professor," Mina stated quietly, "I don't want to move on. I don't want to forget about anything from Kanto."

"I understand, but sitting around doing nothing will only make your pain and sadness fester," the professor explained looking more and more excited, "I want you to take your Dratini and Cyndaquil and go on an adventure. Go out on your own and make your own decisions. Catch Pokemon you want to, and do things you want to do."

Mina's head shot up, "Leave on my own?"

"Exactly," he replied now standing in excitement, "Catch all the Pokemon you can if that's what you want to do. Collect gym badges. Visit every town and city in Johto, and if you get strong enough, travel to new regions and do the same!"  
The professor's excitement was now flowing into Mina. Her parents forbade her to do such things, even though she was the perfect age to set out on a Pokemon adventure of her very own. Now this wonderful man and his wife were practically telling her to go and follow her heart.

"You know where we are, so you could always come back if you wanted," the professors' wife stated.

"Oh," Mina started her excitement draining, "what if father and mother find out? They'd be so angry, and the two of you could get into trouble."

"Oh dear sir," the professor exclaimed in a dramatic voice, "I'm afraid your daughter isn't here! I gave her a Pokemon from the lab and she was so distraught by what you'd think that she ran away with it and her little Dratini followed right after them! I have a search party looking for them as we speak!"

At this clever display everyone laughed. Mina remembered James saying that he was going to get stronger for her. It wouldn't do to just have him get stronger. She would have to get stronger as well. After everyone calmed down Mina told them that she would be leaving the very next morning, and thanked them again.

The next morning Mina found the house empty. Breakfast was waiting for her on the table along with a note from the professor informing her to come to the lab after breakfast. After quickly eating Mina went to her room and grabbed Dratini's Pokeball and the three of them walked to the lab.

"Good morning Mina," the professor's wife said as she entered the lab.

"I have a few things for you before you leave," Professor Elm stated smiling at her, "this is Cyndaquil's Pokeball." Handing her a bag he continued, "I don't know if you're planning on collecting Pokemon, but I put a few empty Pokeballs in here for you, as well as Potions, status healing items, and a Pokegear. It's already equipped with a map, phone, and radio station."

"And this is from me dear," his wife said and handed her a coin purse and a small bag. "We didn't have much, but there's enough money there to get you past a few days. In the bag are a few necessities and a sleeping bag."

Mina could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but kept them from spilling over, "You guys…didn't have to…"

"Oh nonsense dear," the professor's wife stated and hugged her tight, "you've had a very hard time, and now you're finally going out on your own. This is the least we could do for you."

Mina said her good byes to the professor, his wife, and the two Pokemon that would not be coming with her on her journey. As she left the lab with her head held high she returned her Cyndaquil and Dratini to their Pokeballs, and turned her back to New Bark Town.

**Dragonair:**

Mina passed Cherrygrove city and entered Violet City. She had many battles and encounters with wild Pokemon along the way. She battled with both her Dratini and Cyndaquil. In total it took two days to get from Cherrygrove to Violet, but she didn't care. Her first day away from New Bark Town she was constantly worrying her father would be coming after her at any minute, but that soon passed as she entered her first real Pokemon battle. The boy she fought was awestruck by seeing her Dratini. She remembered that not many people have seen Dratinis, much less battled one.

She made the decision that she wasn't going to catch Pokemon, but she wanted to see how battling a gym leader would be, and the thought of winning a badge brought her up to the task. When she entered Violet City she found the gym almost on instinct. She battled two trainers before coming face to face with the gym leader Falkner.

"Welcome to the Violet City gym," he declared, "By the looks of you I'd say you haven't been a Pokemon trainer for a long time."

"No," Mina said calmly, "I've had a Pokemon for a few years, but I just became a trainer a couple of days ago."

Falkner laughed at this pulling out a Pokeball, "And you're going to challenge a gym this soon huh? Well, I admire your spirit, but I won't hold back just because you're a beginner. Go, Pidgey!"

Mina could not help smiling as she sent out her Cyndaquil, "I wouldn't want it any other way. Cyndaquil Ember!"

Cyndaquil sent out a hot flame from its mouth as Falkner commanded, "Pidgey, fly away!" Falkner's Pidgey flew high into the air and waited for it's next command, "Gust!"

Pidgey flapped it's wings at blinding speed from the air and hit Cyndaquil directly, but the fire Pokemon was ready for more as Mina shouted, "Ember again!"

"Pidgey, fly away again!" Falkner shouted.

Once more Pidgey flew out of harm's way and delivered a Gust attack to Cyndaquil.

_"It's too fast. I know he has more then just one Pokemon, so if I switch to Dratini I won't have the element of surprise."_ Mina thought to herself.

"Cyndaquil, try a Sand Attack!" Mina shouted.

Cyndaquil shot up a stream of sand at Pidgey. This time the attack was successful.

"Pidgey, no more playing around! Mud Slap!" Falkner said.

Mina's eyes widened as Pidgey shot a wave of mud at Cyndaquil, "Cyndaquil, dodge it!" Cyndaquil moved just fast enough to avoid getting hit, "Now, Ember!"

Again Cyndaquil's attack hit its mark. The damage to Pidgey was minimal, but it now had to suffer the effects of a burn.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Falkner shouted.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Mina commanded.

Both attacks hit, and in the end Cyndaquil stood as victor over the first match.

"Cyndaquil, you did great!" Mina cheered as Falkner returned his Pidgey.

"Nice job, but this next one is my prized Pokemon. Say hello to Pidgeotto!" Falkner stated as he threw a second Pokeball.

"Be careful Cyndaquil, Ember!" Mina shouted.

"Dodge." Falkner said calmly. With ease Pidgeotto flew away from the attack, "End this with Mud Slap!"

The attack hit Cyndaquil directly, and this time Falkner was the victor.

"Cyndaquil!" Mina shouted and ran over to it, "You were great."

"You could use some more training," Falkner mused.

"I'm not done yet," Mina said returning her Cyndaquil, "I told you I had a Pokemon for a few years before becoming a trainer. Go, Dratini!"

This time it was Falkner's eyes that grew wide, "A Dratini?!"

The mystical Pokemon stared lovingly at Mina, then turned its attention to Falkner and Pidgeotto.

"It doesn't matter. Pidgeotto, Gust!" Falkner shouted.

The attack was so strong it almost threw Mina off her feet, "Dratini!"

_"This is bad. If I don't do something Dratini's going to be in trouble." _Mina thought.

"Dratini, Dragon Rage!" Mina said.

"Dodge!" Falkner replied.

"_I need to slow it down. It's way faster then his Pidgey, and Dratini can't take too many more attacks." _Mina's mind raced.

"Hit it with Gust!" Falkner shouted again.

An idea struck Mina as the attack whipped Dratini, "Dratini, Thunder Wave!"

"Fly away!" Falkner shouted, but was too late.

The wave hit the Pidgeotto and in moments it was paralyzed.

"Dragon Rage!" Mina shouted.

The attack hit directly, but Pidgeotto was still able to battle. The last attack would declare the victor.

"Fly and use Gust!" Falkner commanded.

"Dragon Rage!" Mina shouted.

The two attacks hit, and when the smoke cleared Dratini was standing as the winner. Mina was ecstatic at her first gym win, but what happened then was even more amazing. Dratini began to glow, and in a few moments the little dragon had turned into a much larger version of itself.

"D…Dragon…air?" Mina stammered, "You evolved!"

Mina ran and hugged her newly evolved Pokemon. It had been a long time since she saw an evolution, and even longer since her Dratini hatched from its egg.

"Congratulations. Not only did you win the Zephyr Badge, but your Dratini evolved into a magnificent Dragonair. Well done," Falkner stated walking over to them.

"Thank you so much Falkner," Mina said smiling as he handed her the badge.

After leaving the gym Mina headed to the Pokemon Center to heal both Cyndaquil and Dragonair. While she waited for Nurse Joy to return she called Professor Elm.

"That's wonderful Mina!' the professor exclaimed over the phone, "I knew this was what you needed. Now keep your head firm on your shoulders, and win the other six badges. I have a request of you before you go to Blackthorn City for the Rising Badge."

"Okay professor. Once I win six more I will return to New Bark Town. I want to show you Dragonair anyway. Thank you so much again. I'll keep in touch." Mina replied

**Faces From The Past:**

Mina had such a wonderful time battling Falkner that she traveled to other cities searching for more gyms. Traveling with her Dragonair and Cyndaquil she defeated Bugsy and Whitney in a month's time. She rested when she needed to, and battled everyone she encountered. She met a lot of new people, and made sure to call the professor from time to time as promised. Evidently her family had no idea that she was on her journey as they still had not called or visited.

As Mina was coming up on Ecruteak City she came upon a group of people sitting by the side of the rode enjoying a meal with their Pokemon. They did not see her at first, but the Pikachu sitting by the table perked up its ears at her approaching footsteps.

"Pikachu, what's the matter?" the younger of the two males questioned.

The Pikachu let out a cry and pointed in Mina's direction.

"Sorry for interrupting," Mina stated with a smile, "I'm on my way to the Ecruteak City Gym and was just passing through."

"Oh, you're not interrupting. Why don't you…" the young lady of the group stated, but was cut off by the third member of the group.

"A beautiful flower like you could never be an interruption to anything!" he cried and ran up to her grabbing her hand, "What's your name miss?"

"Uh," Mina stammered through a blush, "Mina. It's nice to meet you…"

"Mina!" the man shouted with sheer glee, "What a beautiful name for such a gorgeous young lady! Tell me Mina, could it be love that blooms in the air?!"

"The only thing blooming is your idiocy!" the woman shouted and pulled him away by his ear.

Mina laughed at the display before her before coming to realization, "Hey, aren't the two of you gym leaders?"

The two stopped short and the man burst out, "What a clever young lady! We are gym leaders but…" once more the woman cut him short.

"Enough already!"

This time Mina burst out giggling, "I know who you are. Brock and Misty right?"

Before the man could burst out again the woman spoke, "That's right. How did you know?"

"I know who all of the gym leaders are in Kanto and Johto," Mina exclaimed with a bow, "It's an honor to meet you."

Both Misty and Brock blushed slightly at the display. The other boy who was with them walked over to them with the Pikachu and stuck his hand out with a hard look in his eyes stating, "My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

Smiling at him Mina shook his hand and then Pikachu's, "It's nice to meet you too Ash, Pikachu. You must be a Pokemon trainer."

"That's right," Ash replied, "you read my mind."

"You must want a battle," Mina said with a smile.

"Right again," Ash said.

"Alright. I'd be happy to battle you Ash," Mina replied with a smile of her own, "We'll have a two on two match, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds good to me!" Ash grinned.

"Let's go, Cyndaquil!" Mina shouted throwing Cyndaquil's Pokeball.

"Cool, you have a Cyndaquil too?" Ash questioned, "I'll start things off with Totodile!"

The two Pokemon faced off, "Cyndaquil, Swift!" Mina commanded.

"Totodile, jump out of the way and use Water Gun!" Ash shot back.

The Swift attack missed by inches as Totodile shot its Water Gun. The attack hit Mina's Cyndaquil directly, but it did not seem that affected.

"Quick Cyndaquil, Tackle!" Mina stated.

This time it was Ash's Pokemon to take damage. "Wow," Misty said watching the battle, "Mina's Cyndaquil is tough."

"It's amazing!" Brock shouted.

Mina could not help to smile. Water attacks were tough to manage for her fire Pokemon, but with Dragonair's help it learned to take direct hits without much damage. She knew Cyndaquil would only be able to take one more hit before it would start to feel the damage, so she had to end this battle quickly.

"Cyndaquil, Swift!" Mina shouted.

"Totodile, Water Gun! Full power!" Ash yelled.

Cyndaquil's Swift hit Totodile, but the Water Gun was super effective on Cyndaquil. It fell to the ground.

"Cyndaquil!" Mina shouted and ran to her little Pokemon.

"All right Totodile!" Ash cheered and picked it up.

"You did great," Mina said returning Cyndaquil to its Pokeball.

"Ready for the next one? Or you could just…" Ash began, but stopped short.

"I don't think so Ash," Mina replied throwing Dragonair's Pokeball, "I'm not done yet! Go!"

"Whoa!" Misty exclaimed.

"It's a Dragonair." Brock finished.

Totodile faced the Dragonair without a trace of fear. Something Mina praised it for. Not many Pokemon could face a Dragon Pokemon without becoming at least a little nervous.

"Water Gun!" Ash shouted.

Mina smiled and replied with an attack of her own, "Dragonair, aim right at the water with your Thunder!"

The attack was successful. The electricity moved through the Water Gun all the way back to Totodile. It stayed standing for a moment before falling to the ground in defeat. Determined to win the battle Ash called back his Totodile and sent out Pikachu.

"Hit it with a Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Fire Blast." Mina said simply.

As soon as the battle turned in Mina's favor it was over. Dragonair dodged Pikachu's attack easily and released a devastating Fire Blast.

"Are you alright Pikachu?" Ash asked holding Pikachu in his arms.

Pikachu cried weakly, but nodded with a smile.

"You're a good trainer Ash," Mina complimented walking over with her Dragonair.

"So are you Mina. I had no idea you would have a strong Pokemon like Dragonair," Ash said shaking her hand again.

Before she could reply a smoke bomb went off in the middle of the road and a set of shrill laughter could be heard all around them.

"What's this?" Mina questioned.

"Oh no," Misty said covering her mouth, "don't tell me it's them."

As if on cue a female laughed and said, "Prepare for trouble!"

Followed by a male, "Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" the female continued.

"To untie all people within our nation!" the male continued.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!" the female shouted.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the male shouted.

"Jessie!" the woman called and stepped out of the smoke. She was wearing a white uniform with a red R stamped on the front. Her red hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

"James!" the man called taking his cue from the woman, and stepped out. When Mina saw him her heart stopped. The man standing in front of him was dressed in the same kind of uniform as his female counterpart, but his eyes and hair reminded Mina all too well of the James she knew back in Saffron City.

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light!" Jessie concluded.

"_Team Rocket?" _Mina questioned in her mind.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James concluded.

"Meowth, that's right!" stated a Meowth appearing in front of the two.

"What do you want?" Ash questioned staring at them.

Mina did not hear what was said between them. Her mind was swimming with so many thoughts she was sure she would pass out. Had that Meowth just talked, and more importantly did she hear the man's name wrong? Even if she had he still had the same vibrant purple hair and crystal green eyes as the boy she met so many years ago.

"James…" Mina whispered.

A battle was taking place before her. Ash and Brock were fighting Jessie and the man who reminded Mina of her dear friend.

"We'll be taking Pikachu and that Dragonair now!" Jessie cackled and pushed a button on a device the Meowth had given her.

An arm emerged from the device and circled around the two Pokemon. Dragonair fought back without having to be told what to do.

"James!" Mina shouted and ran towards them. Everyone turned as she stopped a few feet from Team Rocket and questioned, "Is it really you?"

The man looked at her for a moment before replying, "Um, who are you?"

The Meowth laughed and said, "It looks like we have a fan."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ash yelled, "Mina would never be a fan of you guys!"

"That's right!" Brock shouted.

At the mention of her name the man in front of her stood straight. Realization began to form in his eyes, and he turned from her. He did not know what to do. It could not possibly be the girl he met all those years ago, but the way she looked at him only confirmed his suspicions.

"Enough of this!" Jessie yelled, "Arbok, let's go, Poison Sting!"

The purple snake that had been focusing on Ash's Pikachu turned towards Mina. It opened its mouth wide, but was slammed shut by Dragonair's tail. Mina was still in shock. She stared at James, and James had turned around and was staring right back at her. Neither one said a word. They were both oblivious to the battle continuing a few feet ahead of them. Soon Jessie and Meowth were pulling James away by his arms. He was still staring after her when they disappeared behind the trees.

"Mina!" Ash called, "Are you alright?"

She was silent for a moment before answering, "Yes, I'm fine."

"What was that about? Do you know James?" Misty asked frowning.

Mina looked at her with a mixture of sadness and confusion. She did not want to reveal that she was friends with a member of one of the most evil organizations in the Kanto and Johto region, or had been once upon a time.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "Dragonair, let's go."

Before she had a chance to return it to its Pokeball Brock stopped her, "Tell us what's going on Mina." When she only looked at him in question he continued, "The look you had in your eyes when you saw him told me what I needed to know, but not the whole story."

Mina looked from Brock, to Ash, to Misty. They all smiled at her, and when Dragonair nodded its head solemnly she told them her tale of when she moved from Blackthorn City to Saffron.

"He was different back then," she said looking down, "he saved me from Team Rocket, and now he's part of it."

"That's awful," Misty said quietly, "having to be put through so much, and then coming back to Johto, only to be forced out of your own home."

Mina looked up and managed a smile, "It's alright, with Dragonair and Cyndaquil I will be okay, but," she hesitated, "I'm worried about James. I'm certain he's the same boy that I called my friend, but…why is he with Team Rocket?"

The group conversed a little more, and Ash decided to travel the rest of the way to Ecruteak City with Mina. Once in town Mina went her separate way from Ash and the others. Ash, Brock, and Misty both said that they would be friends no matter what, and they hoped they would meet again. Mina promised that she would see them again.

Mina did not tell them the whole story when she was telling them about her childhood. She kept out the part that she was the younger sister to the Pokemon League Champion Lance, and she did not mention her family ties. Had they known there was no telling what they would do. She trusted them, and thought of them as her friends, but some things were best left unsaid. Mina challenged Morty, and easily won the Fog Badge, but she found something in Morty that she found somewhat similar to Ash and the others. After a quick conversation, and the realization of who she was, Mina found another friend that day.

**Homecoming:**

Time passed quickly for Mina after winning her fourth badge. She continued her journey with her Dragonair and Cyndaquil and won her challenges against Chuck, Jasmine, and Pierce. She was about to journey to Blackthorn City when she remembered her promise to Professor Elm. Smiling she began walking back towards Ecruteak City. She stopped for a visit with Morty, and then continued back to Violet City. Soon she was walking into New Bark Town.

Professor Elm invited her into his home immediately. She was happy to see both the professor and his wife again. They talked for a while before the professor informed Mina that he did not want her to challenge the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. She was astonished at his request, but after a moment of argument she complied. Mina spent one full day in New Bark Town before returning to her journey.

A week later she was walking slowly into Blackthorn City. She never said she would not go to Blackthorn, but she was hurt never the less. Mina knew why the professor did not want her to challenge her cousin Clair, but she needed to come to the city regardless. She soon found herself in front of her parent's mansion, her old home. "I knew something like this would happen," he said simply as Mina walked in.

"Father," she began, but could not find the words to continue.

"You will be sent back to New Bark Town," he said turning away from her, "if you leave again you will be sent to Pallet Town in Kanto instead. You will be broken from your insolence."

A sudden anger rose within her, "But father, I don't need to be watched after anymore. Look!"

She threw a Pokeball and out came her Dragonair. It stood in magnificence as she threw open the case that held her gym badges.

"I have a Dragonair now, and I almost have all of the badges from Johto! Let me come home," she pleaded.

Her father looked at Dragonair and the badges with mild interest, but his eyes rested on Cyndaquil's Pokeball.

"What else have you captured?" he asked.

Before she could reply she snatched the ball and threw it. Cyndaquil popped out seconds later, and as soon as her father saw it he slapped her so hard across the face that it knocked her down.

"How dare you train such a Pokemon?!" he yelled, "You are no daughter of mine! Get out of my house and never come back!"

Tears flowed from her eyes as she returned both of her Pokemon, grabbed her gym badges, and ran out of the mansion. Her mother watched the whole event with no interest, and after her daughter left she resumed the book she was reading. Lance had seen the entire event as well, but as he turned to run after her his father called him into the room.

He denied Lance the permission to chase after his sister. He said that she had disgraced the family by capturing such a weak Pokemon. They argued as Mina ran across the road. Clair had seen what had happened too, and as Mina ran past her she took hold of her arm.

"Let me go Clair!" Mina shouted.

"Take this and go," Clair said quietly handing her a badge, "you earned this no matter what uncle says. Take care of yourself."

With that Mina left Blackthorn City and returned to New Bark Town. She remained there for a long time before she got the courage to travel again, but as she left a new journey waited just on the horizon. Before she left she had a recollection of what had happened in the field when she was a child, and knew that she was needed. For Pokemon and the world's sake, she needed to help in whatever way she could.


End file.
